Cashmere
by Spite the Wufei Worshipper
Summary: Kurt's clothes are in the way and Blaine wants them off


Media: Fic

Title: Cashmere

Author: Spitetww

Rating: M

Spoilers (if any): None. Set somewhere in the near future.

Warnings (if any): BJ. Established relationship.

Word Count: 1681

Summary: Kurt's clothes are in the way and Blaine wants them off.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, this is just for fun.

A/N: Un-betaed. Waaaaaay more fluffy and way less smutty than I intended. Ah, well that's the way it wanted to go. For LJ user shing_

* * *

Blaine tries to look discreetly at his beautiful boyfriend as they're studying. He's longed for a break, but Kurt's always so intense when he studies and rarely stops until he's done. Blaine's mind hasn't been on his homework for the last half hour as he's mentally undressed Kurt in 5 different scenarios, each making him increasingly horny and unable to focus.

Kurt's out of his uniform, using any opportunity he has to dress in his own clothes even if it's only for a study session with his boyfriend. The loose cashmere sweater he's wearing has slipped to reveal a flawless milky white shoulder and Blaine's aching to kiss and lick his way down Kurt's neck and collarbone.

The worst part of fantasizing about Kurt's beautiful form is that there are still so many parts of him left to uncover and explore. They've been taking it slow, gradually going from just kissing to touching above the belt but under clothes to getting each other of with their hands still without the removal of any clothes. Blaine knows that Kurt uses his clothes as a shield against the world all the time but that he also uses it as a shield in bed – against him - is frustrating. It's enough to almost make him beg just to see a sliver of skin.

The moment Kurt is done with his homework Blaine's behind him, lightly massaging his neck and shoulders. Kurt lets his head fall forward and sighs deeply.

Blaine bends down and begins to nibble lightly at his neck and Kurt rewards him with a moan. With Kurt distracted Blaine makes him stand and guides him over to his bed where he makes him lie down.

Blaine uses every trick he knows to make Kurt dizzy with lust, alternating between deep lingering kisses and delicious swipes of his tongue over the most sensitive erogenous zones on Kurt's neck. His hands begin a journey under Kurt's sweater, strokes firm and careful to only tantalize not tickle.

He can feel Kurt struggling to regain some of his control so he can reciprocate, but that isn't part of Blaine's plan. He whispers into Kurt's ear, unable to keep from begging. "Let me … please you. Please. Let me see you … touch you." He kisses his way from Kurt's neck, over his cheeks and begins planting small kisses on his lips. Kurt's blushing, his cheeks warm and red and he looks like he's about to object, but Blaine's begging with his eyes and he hesitates.

Blaine whispers again, his voice trembling. "Please. There's nothing I want more than to touch you … see you. Can I?"

Kurt nods, tentatively at first and then with more certainty. Blaine lets out a breath that he hasn't noticed he's been holding.

Careful not to move too fast Blaine begin to lift Kurt's sweater exposing his stomach. He doesn't look yet; instead he keeps eye contact with Kurt. He uses his hands to caress in a soothing way, but isn't able to remove the nervous expression on Kurt's face completely.

He decides he has to remove the sweater as you would a band aid, swiftly. He moves back a little and guides Kurt to sit. He grabs the bottom of the sweater and tries to pull it of with a smooth motion, but it catches on Kurt's arm. Kurt tries to be helpful which doesn't help at all and they fight a little with the sweater to get it off. Kurt's hair is caught in the cross fire and is standing straight in the air with static. At the sight Blaine can't help laughing and Kurt joins him after a few seconds with the most adorable giggle.

Blaine enjoys the sight of Kurt as he giggles his cheeks red and eyes shining. Kurt holds the sweater in front of him, covering himself and Blaine decides to just wait until Kurt's ready.

Kurt looks absolutely adorable as he shyly hides his naked chest and Blaine is elated at the knowledge that he'll soon see and touch. As Kurt lowers the sweater revealing flawless pale skin, Blaine's breath catches, and his mouth turns dry. His boyfriend is just as beautiful as he's imagined.

As Kurt gets no response from Blaine other than an open mouthed stare, he nervously bites his lip and begins to raise his sweater to cover himself again. Blaine reaches out a slightly trembling hand to stop him and places it on his chest right over his heart. He can feel Kurt's heart beating hard and fast beneath his fingers. The angle of his wrist is awkward and Blaine moves forward, guiding Kurt to lie down again.

Blaine doesn't have any particular plan, has never gone this far with anyone before. Everything he's tried with Kurt is something new for them both, and he doesn't know what he's doing. He starts kissing Kurt, happy to stay in safe territory for a moment, but eventually he has to stop and move lower.

He places soft kisses down Kurt's neck and over his collarbone while his hands gently caress Kurt's chest and stomach. As he reaches a nipple, he stops for a moment before he slowly close his lips around it. He gets bolder when he hears Kurt moan and he laves the nipple with his tongue before blowing air on it. The nipple hardens and he can't help himself and gives it a small bite. The moan Kurt rewards him with goes straight to his groin.

As he kisses and licks his way down Kurt's body he loses himself in the way Kurt's skin feels and taste, his hands gripping Kurt's sides firmly to ground himself a little. His mind turns a bit hazy with lust and he's startled when his chin grazes the top of Kurt's jeans.

When he looks down for a moment he's surprised to see the jeans stretched almost beyond capacity in the front. He's paralyzed for a few long seconds, almost zoning a little and when he shakes his head and becomes more aware he finds that his right hand has moved without him noticing and he's cupping Kurt's straining erection gently.

It also registers that Kurt doesn't move at all, like he's frozen in place, but before he can comment Kurt lets out a very shaky breath and relaxes a little. Blaine feels nervous, a weird almost painful feeling in his stomach, almost like the one he gets before an exam but more pleasant and exciting. He feels daring and can't help but squeeze the bulge gently. Kurt makes a small needy sound and Blaine looks up and sees him blushing and biting his lips in an adorably sexy way. Kurt looks nervous but excited and the feeling in Blaine's stomach lessens a little as he releases a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. The way Kurt looks at him and slowly nods encourages him to go further.

Blaine has fantasized many times about removing Kurt's pants, freeing his cock, stroking him, tasting him. To actually be able to and allowed to do it blows his mind.

He notices how his hands shake as he attempts to pop the button on Kurt's jeans. He needs several tries before he succeeds. There's no zipper, just more buttons and each one becomes more and more difficult not helped by the way Kurt's cock tries to break free.

He places a kiss on the silk clad bulge and rubs his face gently against it just loving the feel of the hardness through the soft material against his cheek. He's conflicted whether he should drag it out or go for it, but he wants to make sure he doesn't move too fast in case Kurt should want to stop him. When Kurt's fingers tangle in his hair and lightly press down, Blaine lets his tongue move over the fabric and he lets his lips wrap around the hard flesh making a damp mark on the boxers.

Kurt is making beautiful breathy sounds and his fingers are pulling at Blaine's curls. He begins moving his pelvis as if he's desperate for more contact and Blaine pulls away so he can remove Kurt's boxers. He takes a second to appreciate the breathtaking sight of Kurt's cock, looking like a monument carved from the finest pale marble. Then he can't wait anymore and without waiting for permission or approval he swipes his tongue over the entire length before taking as much as he can into his mouth.

Through the sound of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears he can faintly hear Kurt's moans get higher and higher but he's too lost in this new world of tastes and sensations to pay too much attention and is caught off guard when his mouth is flooded with semen. He eagerly swallows as much as he can and happily licks up the rest.

Blaine moves up the bed to lie besides Kurt. He's proud that he's able to make Kurt look so sated and happy and he presses a light kiss to Kurt's lips. When Kurt reaches for Blaine's fly to reciprocate Blaine grabs his hand gently and kisses his knuckles instead. This was all about Kurt and as aroused as he is he'd rather it stayed that way at least for tonight.

Kurt looks sleepy and Blaine tucks a warm blanket around him and holds him until he's asleep. After what seems like minutes but is most likely hours of looking lovingly at the beautiful boy beside him Blaine falls asleep as well, dreaming of all the possibilities that lie ahead for them.


End file.
